The other part of me
by mydreamsinwords
Summary: Troy Bolton owned the football/soccer world, while Gabriella ruled the fashion industry. The two meet at a football after party and are instantly attracted to each other, this is there story. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS,**

**Okay I have a hundred million things to say**

**-firstly, yes this is a new story and I'm going to try and focus on this one.**

**-Secondly yes I did delete "Love in New York, this is how it goes" and the rewritten version of Meant to be together, please don't be mad. I think I just need to focus on one story for now, I really hope I can write those stories again in the future. I just want you ALL to know that I appreciated every single review I got on those stories, honestly, thank you so, so much! Legit, I can't thank you all enough.**

**-This first chapter will be in Troy's point of view, but the rest of the story is going to be in Gabriella point of view characters view.**

**So that was all I really, really hope you like this story, the idea came to me when I watched David and Victoria Beckham. Then I remembered my crush is insanely in love with soccer and I knew I just had to write this.**

**Ignore any spelling mistakes please!**

**X niha**

* * *

><p>1 minute.<p>

It would be make it or break it.

This would be the biggest minute of our lives, you could feel the tension in the air, and the stress went through the roof.

I raced down the ground with the ball dribbling in between my feet, I dodged all the other players as they tried to steal the ball and trip me. I passed the ball to my team mate Jason, who dribbled it further and passed it back to me. I was right near the goal, I could hear my heart thumping in my throat, and I kicked the ball with my right foot as hard as I could. This was it; it wasn't up to me now.

The ball hit the net and a second later the siren went out. I screamed overjoyed, my team mates put me on their shoulder as my dad shot me thumbs up from the bench. The crowd screamed over excited.

Yep, my names Troy Alexander Bolton, 22 year old captain and we just won the world cup.

* * *

><p>"Good Job Troy"<p>

"You were awesome out there dude!"

"Congrats man"

"You showed them how it's done"

I grinned and quickly said thank you to everyone. After a long shower the after party had just began.

"Nice game out there dude, you were on fire" Chad Danforth, he was obviously excited. I had known Chad for almost 20 years now and he's never changed. He and I have been best friends; no we've been like brothers through the whole thing. As soon as I got voted captain I made him vice-captain, he was one person I knew I could trust through everything.

"Thanks man you did really good out there" I told him as he pulled me into a manly hug.

"Thanks cap" he grinned "I'll see you later?"

Hah, I knew him too well.

"Taylor here?" I asked knowingly, Chad nodded sheepishly.

"Be safe" I teased, chad laughed it off and went to find his 5 months girlfriend.

My eyes wandered across the room, many girls tried to catch my eyes but I looked away in disgust. I would be up for it any other night but tonight I just wanted to enjoy and meet a nice girl.

My eyes wandered again and then suddenly stopped, it was a hot brunette that was laughing as a girl was telling her a joke. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I had to know her name, fuck who was she?

Her friend hugged her and started walking the other direction, now was my chance to introduce myself. I took wine for her and a beer for me and then I started walking over. I held out the glass as she gave me a grateful smile, she was beautiful, you could just tell as all the boys had there attention on her while she shyly didn't pay any attention to them.

"Congrats" she smiled "Should I be worried that there's something mixed in?"

She had the sweetest voice, what the fuck troy? Calm your hormones, she's just another girl…._no,she's not just another girl _something inside me said. I turned my Bolton charm on.

"Thanks" I said giving her the 'Bolton smile' "and nope, nothing in there."

"And how do I know you're not just trying to get in my pants and looking for an easy lay" she asked joking. Oh would I love to? But there was something about her that didn't just make me think about sex, I wanted to know her.

"Because if I would, wouldn't I just go for one of the girls who would throw themselves at any guy?" I asked.

She raised her left eyebrow, it was cute.

"Touché" she finally smiled.

She turned around to look over her shoulder only to meet looks that weren't exactly nice from the other girls I had received seducing looks from before. Her expression turned from a smile to a scared one in a second. I laughed and at her cute little expression, leaned down and whispered in a husky voice.

"They won't kill you".

She shivered at out closeness, was she feeling the sparks I was? She debated something in her head and then finally spoke.

"Gabriella Montez, fashion designer" she smiled moving her hand forward.

"Troy Bolton, football captain" I said shaking her hand "so are you alone?" I asked her passing her a smile.

"Well I wasn't until my best friend, Taylor went somewhere with her boyfriend" Gabriella explained.

She was Taylor's friend? She was the girl Taylor was telling chad about?

"No way you're Taylor's friend?" I asked

"Yep" she smiled "Why? How do you know her?"

"Chad my best friend so Taylors been around a lot. I like her, she's cool, just the girl to put Chad to his place when he needs it" I answered smirking.

"Oh, Chads not that bad either even though I've just met him, I've heard a lot about him and he seems like unlike any guy Tay's dated" She smiled, god she was perfect.

I laughed and smiled "That's chad, so how come I haven't met you before and you just met Chad, I mean him and Taylor have been going out five months?"

"Work" she answered simply "I decided to go to New York for fashion week and while I was there a few people that had heard of my work, offered me to design fashion for their runway and well one thing led to another and I had to stay in new york for 6 months but I love designing so it was really fun. I'm just glad to be back in LA, I missed home"

I nodded understanding her; work can be pretty hectic sometimes.

"So is it hard being captain?" she asked taking a sip of her wine.

I shrugged "makes me work a little harder I guess, but I love football"

She gave me a smile and her phone buzzed indicating she had a text, she looked it and then she muttered fuck.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry Troy, I have to go" she said looking at me apologetically.

My expression turned disappointed but I quickly smiled not wanting to make her feel bad. I wouldn't forget her, no way, there was something about her.

"It's okay, may I have your number to call or something?" I asked awkwardly, I rubbed my neck with the back of my fingers. I couldn't help be like this around her.

She giggled at my awkwardness cutely. She opened her purse and pulled out a notepad and pen, she ripped the piece of paper out and handed the piece of paper to me.

"Here you go" she said softly.

"Thanks" I grinned

"Listen Troy" she began "it was nice talking to you, I mean it was really nice"

"You too Gabriella" I smiled at her.

"I have to go, the limos waiting" she said.

"Bye Gabriella" I waved.

She gave me one more smile and walked away, I couldn't let her go like that, I just couldn't so I grabbed her wrist. She turned around; I brought her hands forward to my lips and kissed it. She blushed.

"It was _really _nice to meet you, expect a call soon" I winked.

She nodded her cheeks still rose, I let go of her wrist as she hugged me and then I watched her turn around and walk the other way. I smiled softly, Gabriella Montez I would remember that name. No girl had ever had that effect on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya,**

**I am so sorry for my late update guys, life's been a bit off a rollercoaster, I've just lost faith in a lot of things and I don't know what to do anymore.** **On a good note holidays are coming up soon, so I'll have more time to write!**

**Please try and understand I suck at my grammar and punctuation but I am trying my best, of course I take all of the negative reviews into thought as well as the positive. Oh and if I didn't tell you guys this, I know NOTHING about soccer, like literally nothing.**

**Remember from now on it will be Gabriella's point of view.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate and love each and every one of them, they honestly inspire me to get my ass back and write.**

**Excuse my writing in this chapter, I'm a bit upset at the moment and I just need an escape to another world.**

**Love you all and I hope you enjoy**

**X niha**

**I don't know when I'm going to post this, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to zanessa, it's been more than a year and I miss you more than anything. Also a belated happy birthday to the gorgeous Vanessa Anne Hudgens. And lastly One Direction had there first concert for there album tour tonight in the UK, I don't live in the UK so I didn't get to go to it but I'd just like to say that I am so proud of you boys!**

* * *

><p>I reached over to my bedside table to get my phone, it was the fifth time it had rang in about five minutes and it was two o'clock in the morning who would call me at this time?<p>

I looked at the screen as a photo of Taylor and I popped up, she was on the left and I was on the right, it was at a new year's party last year. I had known Taylor since year nine when I moved schools; we had gotten along straight off the bat and we were best friends in a month. Sometimes she knew me better than I did. Why would she be calling me, she was with Chad wasn't she? They were probably busy doing _things, _oh gross.

"Hey Tay, what's wrong?" I asked as I closed my eyes, I was trying to remember my dreams, so far all I could remember was me running.

I heard sniffling in the background and I instantly got up.

"What's wrong? What happened Tay?" I questioned

"He asked if I wanted a treadmill for my birthday" she cried. Oh god, Taylor wouldn't have usually cried over that but lately she's been very health conscious. A week ago a gossip magazine published a photo of her and chad where her top made her look chubby; it didn't help either when they wrote that she was "a big fat woman".

Taylor was one of the skinniest people I knew and even though I tried numerous times to talk her out of it, she still believed she was fat.

"I'll be there in ten" I told her.

As much as I hate to leave my comfy bed (I am not a morning person) Taylors been with me through everything. When Mum and Dad divorced because Dad had an affair, she put me back on the right track and told me to work hard for my dreams. When Mum remarried to an ugly rich guy who hated me she put up with me bitching about him When Mum went on a business trip for two months and left me with the ugly rich guy who gave me no food and kicked me out, Taylors Mum and Dad took me in and cared for me as their own daughter. Safe to say that guy is no longer in mine or my mum's life.

I quickly changed into my black skinny jeans, a white sheer top that had golden buttons (with a white cami underneath) and strappy black heels. Hey, I'm a fashion designer, I have to try and look good even if it is 2 am in the morning!

I grabbed my purse, locked my apartment door and walked to the lift. Tay's apartment was only 3 floors down; we chose to live separately knowing we could still see each other in five minutes if we wanted to.

I stepped out of the lift and walked to Taylor's apartment door, I knocked twice before Chad opened the door.

"Thank god you're here Gabs" Chad sighed of relief giving me a hug, poor kid looked lost.

"Chad, you are an idiot" I told him once we let go. I knew chad wouldn't take anything in offence; he was the easy layed back one, after Taylor had introduced me to him, I approved of him and he was practically like a brother to me now.

"I didn't mean for her to take it that way I swear" he panicked putting his hands up.

"Calm down, I believe you, where is she?" I asked referring to Taylor.

He pointed to the living room and I walked inside. Taylor was sitting on a sofa with a weighing machine underneath her feet. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I sat down on a two seater sofa next to Taylor.

"Tay…you know how chad can be, I honestly think he just wanted to get you something you would like" I told her slowly.

"Why a treadmill Gabi?" she asked "Am I really that fat?"

"Honey you are nowhere near fat, he just wanted to get you a treadmill because you've been conscious about your weight for the past few weeks and he just wanted to make you happy" I said to her and then I looked up at chad "Right Chad?"

"What?- Oh yeah, no Tay, baby you know you are n-" he was about continue when there was a knock on the door. What the hell? Who was knocking on the door at like 2:30 am in the morning?

"Oh that must be Troy" Chad said casually.

Troy? Troy Bolton the one that made my knees week and made me feel like a thirteen year old girl again. What was he doing here?

Stupid Gabriella, of course he was here, he's Chads best friend so of course Chads going to call him in a 'crisis'. To be completely honest; he hadn't left my mind since that one week ago when I met him at his soccer after party, he knew how to leave quite an impression. I fiddled a bit with my hands, stay cool Gabriella stay cool.

Chad opened the door and there he stood of what I could make of him because Chad was standing in front of and his afro was in the way. Chad and him did a manly hug before Chad moved over and Troy's eyes wandered over to mine. He was in a simple tee-shirt and low riding jeans; damn you for looking good in something simple. Thank god I didn't come to Tay's apartment in my pyjamas and bothered dressing up.

I looked away and blushed, oh god I need to solve this blushing problem of mine. He passed Taylor a smile and a hello and then came by to sit next to me.

"Hey" he smiled taking a seat next to me, his cologne smelt good.

"Hi" I murmured.

We both looked up at Taylor and Chad who had begun fighting yet again, I tried to but in several times but they both wouldn't listen. Finally about 15 minutes later Troy said something, about time.

"Okay Chad" he began, draping an arm over the sofa "are you going to apologize to Tay because I'm sure me and Gabriella both are tired of you guys fighting over something stupid. Taylor you aren't fat and Chad you should know better dude"

Chad sighed and looked at Taylor "I'm sorry Tay, you know I love you the way you are, and you aren't even fat. I only said that because you really wanted a treadmill, you are nowhere near fat baby, I promise. The magazines just publish things because they're jealous and want to create some drama. Don't listen to them".

"And this is the part where they make up" Troy whispered in my ear. I shivered; re-enlightening that effect he made on me the night we met. Taylor got up and kissed Chad.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it….I've been acting stupid. That photo just messed with my head I guess" she said turning around, finally Taylor might just be back to her normal self again, yay.

I got up and hugged her "I'm just glad you're back to normal"

Taylor smiled and hugged me again.

"So since we're back to normal and we no longer need you guys…" Chad hinted, Taylor slapped the back of his head.

"Alright we get the hint" Troy said getting up from behind me.

"Night guys" I smiled hugging Taylor and Chad.

"Goodnight Gabi and thank you" Taylor whispered in my ear when I was hugging her, from the corner of my eye I could see Chad and Troy say there goodbye as well.

I walked out of the door first and Troy walked out next, was he really going to drive all the way back?

"You know you can sleep the night here man, I don't want you driv-"Chad began, talking to Troy well obviously I only lived three floors up.

"No its fine man, I'll be alright" Troy told him giving him a smile.

"If you say so, night you two" Chad said shutting the door.

"Well goodnight Brie" Troy smiled at me. Brie? Brie? I liked that name, _Brie. _

"Brie?" I wondered.

"Yep Brie, I thought it could be my own special little nickname for you" he winked. Awe.. his own little nickname for me huh?

"I like it" I said looking up at him, giving him a big smile.

"Well anyways goodnight" he smiled hugging me; he quickly kissed me on the cheek letting his lips linger on my cheek bone. I felt sparks and my body tingled, god what's happening to me, control yourself Gabriella.

I wasn't one to give myself to any boy but with Troy, I just felt so comfortable and I had that attraction and that want to stay around him.

"I'll call you" he grinned, uh uh, you said that last time mister. Troy looked at me one more time and began to walk to the lift.

I couldn't just let him go.

Do something Gabriella!

"Troy!" I called out, he stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

I sucked in some air.

"Do you want to stay over" I asked sounding very confident of myself. Whoa, where the hell did that come from Gabriella? And that is how my brain works when I'm panicked, not that I regret asking him.

I'm not the kind of girl that invites boys over everyday, especially not at night, sure I go clubbing but with my girlfriends for fun.

"What?" Troy asked, he looked like he was a little bit shocked. He started walking back towards me. I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over, I have a spare guest room and all. It's already late, there's no point driving back now." I told him.

He thought about it for a second, a second that felt like a minute.

"Are you sure Gabriella, I don't want to bother you" he said, goddamit Troy Bolton you will NOT be bothering me at all.

"It's fine" I assured him "Honestly"

"Okay" he smiled "Thank you so much, I live half an hour away from here so I would've gotten back real late".

"No problem" I smiled back, we started walking towards the lift.

Oh my god, Troy Bolton is sleeping over my house.

**So there you go, I have to say definitely not my best but please review for me if you can!**

**Oh and Merry Christmas and a happy new year you guys, if I don't update by then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I just had to get this chapter out, even though all my family, yes that includes my extended family are practically dragging me out of my room but nope, I need to write this story and get this out to you guys! I hope you all have an amazing new year, thank you for making me smile this year with all your kind reviews! I love you all xo**

* * *

><p>I stifled a yawn as I woke up; it made a squirrel like noise. I stretched my arms and got up to rest my back on the headboard. I wanted to go back to sleep but something smelt delicious and it was distracting me.<p>

I got up and decided to hit the showers before I went outside. I peaked at the alarm clock 10:30 pm. Last night had been well interesting, Troy and I didn't exactly go to sleep straight away …we talked for a bit. I made coffee as he told me about himself.

I discovered that he grew up in LA all his life his parents were happily married, he had an older brother who was married, an older sister and younger sister that were in college, his older sister wanted to become a doctor and his younger a teacher. He got a soccer scholarship at the age of fifteen and loved Mexican food; I laughed and told him I'm part Latina.

I told him stuff about me too, I was an only child, I was born in Albuquerque but moved to LA when I was only 18 months because my parents divorced. We talked about silly and serious things, he was an easy guy to get along with and talk to. Before I finally showed him the guest room; calling it a night.

After my shower was done, I changed into blue skinny jeans that had some rip patches, with a cute loose striped sweater. I did my make up and let my hair out naturally.

"Morning" I smiled walking into my kitchen to see Troy munching on breakfast which was eggs, bacon with toast, yum.

"Looking good Montez" Troy complimented.

"Thanks" I blushed, oh god again with the blushing.

"I hope you don't mind but I made breakfast" Troy informed me. Don't mind? I suck at cooking except for a few things, I can make but the rest, yeah I suck at it.

"No, not at all, this looks delicious Troy" I smiled grabbing my plate and a glass of orange juice. I grabbed a seat next to him and sat down.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Brie"

"Shush don't say thank you, last night was really fun" I said giving him a grin.

"Yeah we should do it again sometime" he whispered in my ear, giving me shivers, than he smirked and got up to put his dishes away, I gulped.

"So what are you up to this week?" he asked casually.

"Oh I have a fashion show for fall clothing on Friday, but I'll probably have to catch a lift from Tay because my cars servicing is due then and it's too late to book a limo" I told him drinking my juice.

"I could drive you" Troy said looking at me.

"No Troy, I couldn't ask you to do that! It's okay I'll just ask Tay"

"Gabriella" Troy began "honestly I want to, please let me"

I bit my lip and thought about it for a minute "No I co-"

"Please Brie" Troy requested

"Fine" I said giving in and he smiled

"Only on one condition though" I began "will you come in and watch?"

"If you want me to" Troy said coming to sit next to me and I nodded

"Then of course I will" he smiled at me and it made my heart flip.

"But I have to go to New York for two days to do a charity event for little kids; I'll be back on Wednesday though" he informed me.

"I'll come and pick you up" I offered.

"Promise?" Troy flirted.

"Promise" I assured him and he grinned, he looked at me strangely and then tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

He was literally a centimetre away and I could smell his breath, his beautiful blue eyes shined onto mine and as he leaned in so did I. Stop Gabriella, stop a voice inside me said but my heart was saying something else. His hands grabbed my waist and as our lips were about to meet the phone rang. I jumped and ran to get it.

My heart was beating a million times a second, I took in a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, it's me Taylor" Taylor said into the phone.

"Taylor, I'll call you back in a second, Troy's over" I told her frantically.

"Wait Troy's over?" she wondered into the phone "Girl what's going on, I mea-"

"I'll call you later Tay, I promise" I interrupted

"Alright bye Gabi" she said unsurely.

"Bye" I said hanging up.

I took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen, Troy was now staring at his plate,

"Hey" I said

"Hi" he smiled "I was thinking I should get going I still have to pack"

My heart dropped, he must have regretted it. Stupid, stupid Gabi, I mean what the hell was I thinking any ways? Troy would never be interested in me any ways. "Oh" I said "Yeah that's fine"

Troy walked towards me and grabbed my wrists.

"Another time, I promise. You're special … I don't want to hurry it up right now, I want to properly talk to you once I get back from New York" he whispered in my ear, referring to the kiss, I think.

I stood there shocked, that couldn't possibly be true... but it was, I nodded slowly.

"We'll talk when you get back Troy, I think I need to think on my own" I told him. I really needed to think, think over and get my rules straight so I don't regret anything in the end. I haven't known Troy for long, he was right I didn't want to hurry up things Gabi, get a grip of yourself, don't be week, you don't want to regret this.

He smiled, as he kissed me right next to my lips before he finally hugged me.

Damn you Troy Bolton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**How are you all? Can you believe it's 2012 because I honestly can't. I hope you all have an amazing year this year and remember a new year is a new start. You all have the chance to change things and fix up old mistakes. You only live once, make it worth it. Thank you for reviewing to the last chapter you guys, I appreciate it, and can we make it 7 reviews on this chapter just to make me happy? Pretty please, I'll give you a cookie. Anyways now onto the chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**X niha**

**P.S Ignore any mistakes!**

* * *

><p>"MARCUS" I squealed giving him a big hug. I met Marcus O'Connell in Fashion College; yes he is my gay bestie that had better advice than any chick flick ever could.<p>

We sat down outside under the covered area of Starbucks, it was raining which took me by surprise because it hardly ever rained in California, especially LA. Marcus wanted to talk about this guy he met at a club and I figured I could talk to him about Troy. I bit my lip at the thought of Troy; the night he had stayed over had been interesting to say the least.

"Girl I'm loving your outfit" Marcus told me, I looked down at my strapless red jumpsuit/romper whatever you want to call it with a black coat over the top; the coat was longer than my romper.

I laughed "Oh Marcus, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, what have you been up to?" Marcus asked

"I'm thinking of releasing my winter line soon, but my sponsors are having trouble with legal work and I haven't thought of a name, hopefully it'll be done by next week. But besides for that nothing, I mean I just got back from New York after such a long time it's good to be home" I smiled

"You totally have to show me your line!" Marcus smiled getting excited "Oh and don't worry Gabs, I'm sure you'll get it out soon enough"

"Thankyou" I said sincerely

"So what is going on between Troy Bolton and you?" he asked amused as the waitress brought our drinks, she eyed me at the mention of Troy Bolton. What? How the hell did Marcus know about Troy, I mean I haven't even talked about him yet?

I gave him a confused look.

"How do you know about Troy and me? Not that anything is going on" I asked him.

He looked at me strangely, "you mean you haven't seen the front page of today's newspaper?" he asked. No, no, no, oh please no, I totally forgot about the paparazzi. I shook my head slowly.

He grabbed his bag and pulled out the newspaper, laying it in front of me on the wooden table. I picked it up slowly.

There in bold letters it says "TROY BOLTONS COZY NIGHT AT GABRIELLA MONTEZ'S PLACE?". Underneath it had a photo of him kissing my cheek, I stared at in horror, how could I have forgotten about the paparazzi? I saw flashes this morning when I was walking out but I didn't take notice of it, I was so used to this lifestyle than why had I forgotten about it?

They were probably taking photos of me and Marcus right now.

"_Troy Bolton's already got the world at his feet and Gabriella Montez is known to be the fashion goddess, perfect match? We think so and apparently so do they. Troy was spotted at Gabriella Montez's apartment last night (photos on page 9) and then he was seen once again leaving her apartment this morning. The two were spotted visiting there friends Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie, who were in Taylors apartment. Mckessie and Montez have lived in the same building for two and a half years and are known to be best friends. It's rumoured that Troy first met Gabriella at the world cups after party; a source has revealed they are immensely in love. Has our world's number one bachelor finally found the perfect girl? Could this hot new duo be it for real? And what did they really do last night?" _I read.

I groaned what the fuck immensely in love? What is wrong with these people?

Marcus had started laughing.

"Marcus! It isn't funny" I yelled.

"S-s-o? what did you do last night?" he asked casually "play _balls_?" He bursted out laughing again. I gave him a glare.

"For your information, all we did is talked" I informed him, throwing the paper at his face.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his nose "come on you honestly can't believe one of the biggest sex gods of this world stayed over your house and all you did is talked"

"We did" I insisted "Well he did offer to drive me to my fall fashion show on Friday and come and watch."

"Oh, tell me more" Marcus said suddenly interested.

"He made breakfast and we talked a lot Mark, it was amazing I felt as if I could tell him anything and he would listen. We watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S for a bit before I showed him the spare guest room" I told him, they're was so much more but I figured I would keep it a secret.

"You sound like you have a crush" Marcus smirked singing the word crush, leaning back and drinking more coffee.

"I can't" I bit my lip and looked away.

"What are you not telling me Gabs?" he asked staring right in my eyes, damn him, he knows me to damn well.

"I-we-I, we almost kissed" I stuttered drinking some of my coffee.

"That isn't surprising, what's stopping you girl? He's hot" Marcus told me. Oh believe me, I know he's hot.

"I did some research and he well he's a bachelor" I told Marcus

"And what's wrong with that?" Marcus asked confused. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with that, I just wish he understood.

"He lives on one night stands, he's used to breaking hearts Mark. I'm not going to do the whole 'let's be friends with benefits' or whatever I can't do that, I'll fall for him and hurt myself. I'm not going to become one of those ditzy blondes or hook up, I'm not a hook up girl, besides I hardly know him" I told him.

"Gabriella" Marcus began "If he wanted you to be a 'hook up girl' he wouldn't want to drive you around or even try and be friends with you. I don't think he's looking for an easy lay with you Gabs. As for you not knowing him, girl he spent a night over your house and after all people get together after one night stands, don't analyse it"

"But what if he wants to be friends with benefits, it would hurt way too much to know I can have him but not have him" Gabriella said slowly.

"Talk to him Gabs, tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'd understand once you talk about him, he's human, he has feelings."

I bit my lip, I knew he was right and I probably should talk to him,

"He's in New York right now, doing this charity event for kids; he'll be back in two days"

"Well that's perfect" Marcus exclaimed "You can think about what you're going to say"

I nodded and took a sip from my coffee, "So tell me about the guy you met"

"Oh my god, he is amazing, we met at a …" Marcus began

**Sorry for no troy in this chapter, he's in the next! Review for a cookie please. Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone,**

**Don't hate me please, I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I just had to try and sit down and write the plot of this story so I knew what was going to happen. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could just to make up for it! **

**By the way a MASSIVE thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys got me over 30 reviews and I got 8 reviews on it thank you so, so much! Can we try and make it 9 this time? Haha but honestly just again, thank you for your support everyone, you're all beautiful and a cookie for everyone!**

**Shout out to everyone who has reviewed so far:**

**Patworx, MariaTyler, troyella2468, amber, yogaluva, Loverreadddgabitroy, bee, leoshunny1985, Y0uNMcK33, cngrad02, JennCorinthos, pumpkinking5, XXbestfriend1XX, zanessa4evr12, kit, Clembo29, ju-cy nurse, luvinzanessa, xLady90x, keyonna13c, Lady Elena Bella Petrova **

**And a special shout out to zanessa4evr12 you had an amazing suggestion about Ryan, which I really liked so thank you so much and I hope you don't mind if I use it? Oh and get better soon! Having the flu sucks! **

**I'll be doing shout out's every single time now! **

**So that's all, I hope you all enjoy! Love you all, let's try and give this story 9 reviews pretty please?**

**X nihaa.**

* * *

><p>"TROY" I waved madly as I tried to get his attention. I had promised him that I would pick him up from the airport. I was wearing a white strapless top that clinged to me, blue skinny jeans that had ripped patches on them with some pumps. My hair was out naturally with my sunglasses in my hair.<p>

Troy chuckled as he spotted me, he waved back. He was in black low riding jeans, with a grey top and a beanie on his head, he looked hot.

He started walking towards me and dropped his black bag to give me a hug.

"Hey Brie" he whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist taking in the sudden warmth, damn I was attracted to him and he knew that.

"I keep my promises" I said in a sing-a-song into his ear.

"Apparently so" Troy said once he let go.

"Come on the cars this way" I pointed, he picked up his bag and started walking with me.

"How was New York?" I asked, I was in a good mood.

"Rainy as usual, but the charity event went well" he grinned

"How much did you raise?" I asked.

"One million dollars all together" he told me.

"Wow, good job!" I uttered.

"Guess girls can't resist the Bolton charm" he said jokingly.

"Don't let it get to your head" I smirked pushing him playfully, he laughed.

"It rained in LA" I told him.

"Wow even LA missed me" he told me, I giggled.

"I know a certain brunette missed me" he flirted huskily. I suddenly noticed how close were, I shivered which didn't go unnoticed by him putting a grin on his face.

"Yeah the cleaning lady did miss you" I joked.

He leaned over to smell my hair, than he kissed my ear "hmm… I didn't know her name was Gabriella Montez". Breathe Gabriella, Breathe. Then suddenly just like that he was walking again, I stood there for a moment catching my heart beat, god it was like I was thirteen again than I caught up to him

"Are you hungry?" I asked, I hadn't eaten all day.

"Starved, I hate airplane food" Troy informed me. I made a face at airplane food and he chuckled.

"Do you want to get lunch somewhere?" he asked casually, I nodded.

"What are you in the mood for?" he questioned

"Anything Troy" I smiled

"Have you heard of the Royal Thai?

"Nope but I love the sound of Thai food right now" I squealed as we reached my car which was an Audi convertible but the hood was covered right now.

"We'll go there than" he laughed "do you want me to drive since you don't know the way?"

"Yes please" I smiled. He opened the back seat and threw his bag in than walked back to the driver's street while I sat in the other seat.

"So are you ready for the fashion show?" Troy asked.

"I'm nervous, but I'm ready" I told him, fashion meant a lot to me. It was my way of thinking, showing the world how you think is always a nerve racking system but I believed I could do it, I had to.

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll be fine" he smiled.

"And how do you know that?" I asked jokingly.

"Brie just trust me, I can promise you that people are going to love your work. I don't think I've ever told you but my younger sister loves your work"

"Really?" I asked surprised, he nodded.

"Thankyou Troy that means a lot to me" I smiled. He stopped at the red light to give me a smile. I turned on the radio and started singing along silently to the song that was playing.

Troy looked at me with a surprised look; did I have something in my hair? He turned back around when the light went from red to green.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You have an amazing voice" he complimented.

"No way" I told him, I sound like a looser, I only sing because I love doing it.

"You do!" he exclaimed "sing louder!"

I blushed and sang a little bit louder.

"Damn Montez you can design and sing, what can't you do?" he asked.

"Play football" I admitted. He started laughing, I smacked his bicep lightly.

"I am so teaching you how to play" he said.

"You can try?" I offered.

"I bet you by the end of this month you'll be playing football like a pro"

"You're on" I smirked. The car turned around a corner and about five minutes later Troy parked my car, we both got out of the car. He leaded me inside the restaurant.

"Table for two" Troy told a blonde girl as she eyed him down; hey stop staring at my man! Wait a second, my man? What the hell? _You're going to hell Gabriella _I told myself. She led us to a table where it was far too noisy and very open.

"Is there any way we can get a table that's more private?" I asked politely, she raised her eyebrow at me and then sighed 'yes'. She led us to a table in the corner that was slightly hidden there were beautiful lanterns around it, it was perfect.

"Thankyou" I smiled, she gave me a fake smile than moved her attention towards Troy.

"And would you like anything?" she asked batting out her eyelashes, Troy rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to start off with Brie?" he asked me.

"Coke will be fine" I smiled at him as we both sat down.

"Two cokes" he said his eyes looking at mine, the blonde girl frowned and walked off.

"Do you get that every day?" I wondered out loud.

"Most of the time, some days better than the others" he shrugged, I nodded not realising I had said it our loud.

"Why is Brie jealous? I'm not into blondes don't worry" he teased.

"What? No, no" I told him.

"Sure" he winked, I blushed as a new girl came to give us the menu's, she passed me a big smile well at least she smiled. We decided and she took our orders, a second later the blonde came back with two cokes. What was a blonde working at an Asian restaurant anyways? Not meaning to be racist I mean I am completely one hundred per cent racism but it just isn't normal, eh whatever.

"Hey Troy?" I began once the blonde left maybe now was the time I could talk to him about what I felt.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I-uh-I" I started.

Come on Gabriella.

Don't chicken out.

You can do this, come on.

"I was wondering if you've seen the uh- newspaper recently?" I covered up.

Dammit, I couldn't do it.

"No why?" he asked confused. I opened my Balenciaga and pulled out the newspaper I threw on Marcus's face and handed it to him.

"Fuck" he swore to himself.

"I know" I whispered.

"Well that explains it" Troy said to himself again.

"Explains what? I questioned.

"Why I've gotten about twenty five texts saying congratulations" he told me. I started laughing picturing clueless Troy.

"Hey" he said teasingly.

"We need to do something about this" I told him

"Not right now Brie , if we do people are just going to twist our words and talk more", I nodded understanding what he meant. The paparazzi always found loopholes and start rumours so if we kept quiet it would be better.

The waitress that took our order came back with our food and left.

Talking to Troy was like breathing, it came to me naturally, even if we were both silent it would be comfortable silence. He makes me forget all of the stress from the fashion show but I can't help thinking that he'll think I'm just a hook up girl, that's one thing I don't know how to talk to him about. Every time I build up the confidence to say something, I chicken out.

"Bye Troy" I waved later on, I was dropping him off to his apartment.

"Bye Brie, thanks again" he kissed my cheek, grabbed his bag and looked at me one final time, I waved. He walked back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Gabi I have five seasons worth of F.R.I.E.N.D.S" Sharpay Evans announced later that night. I met Sharpay in Fashion College before I met Marcus, she was the biggest drama queen but the girl grows on you and she has our moments.<p>

"Thanks just go ahead and put it in" I said coming out of the kitchen with our junk food. The door rang, that would be Taylor.

"Hey Tay" I smiled giving the girl a hug.

"HEY TAYLOR!" Sharpay yelled from the living room.

"Hey Gabi and HELLO SHARPAY" Taylor yelled. I smiled, I Had introduced Taylor and Sharpay the week I came back from New York and Sharpay decided to permanently move to LA, she was only in LA for college. The two became good friends and now we try and have a girl's night every two weeks.

I sat on the floor on my rug that was covered in blankets; Sharpay had pushed the sofas back so we could all lay on the ground that was covered in blankets so it was comfortable.

"I met the cutest guy this week" Sharpay announced as the theme music of F.R.I.E.N.D.S started playing.

"Where?" I asked.

"Well you guys know Ryan?" she smiled brightly, me and Taylor nodded. Ryan is Sharpay's brother, he's gay and he's so fun to be around. Tay's never met him but she's heard about him, Ryan moved to LA before Sharpay did.

"Well he wanted to order a cake for one of his friends birthday at this place called 'Zeke's In' and he asked me to go and pick it up" she told us munching on some popcorn her eyes glued to the TV while talking to us "And the owner which is the head chef of the place totally flirted with me and he was so hot, anyways he asked me for my number and we've been texting each other since then"

"That's great Shar! And you got someone who can cook" I smirked; Sharpay was exactly like me she couldn't cook for the world, she was worse than me, mind you. Taylor on the other hand was an excellent cook which was good because Chad can't make anything.

"Oh shut it like you can cook better" she joked.

"Can too" I smiled, she poked her tongue out.

"At least you girls have an excuse, me on the other hand" she sighed.

"I bet there's great thing about Chad" Sharpay smiled at Tay.

"Yeah the sex is great" Taylor smiled waggling her eyebrows, all of us started laughing as I wrapped my arms around Tay and squeezed her.

"_At least _you're in a strong relationship, you can tell Chad really loves you Tay, I'm forever alone" I sighed.

"Forever alone my ass" Sharpay snorted "You have Troy Bolton remember"

"What? No, we're just friends" I blushed, looking the other way.

"Cut the crap Gabi we know you, you like him" Taylor smirked giving me I-know-you smile, damn them.

"No I-"I began.

"Gabi!" Sharpay yelled.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll admit it I think he's extremely good looking and I sort of do like him but I just – I don't want to be a hook up girl" I said looking down and playing with my fingers.

"Tell him Gabs" Taylor said to me putting her hand on my back.

"I know I will when I have the guts too" I said bringing my legs forward and wrapping them around my knees.

"He's crazy about you Gabi" Taylor told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He told Chad" she admitted, I giggled.

"Really?"

"Gabriella even from what I hear and I've never even met him, I think he'll respect you for what you'll say" Sharpay smiled at me.

"Thanks Shar" I smiled "And thankyou Taylor". Something buzzed and I knew it was my phone so I grabbed it off the table; I smiled at who it was.

"Talking about the devil…" I said to myself but the girls heard and started mimicking things, I shooed them off and walked to my room.

"Hey" I said into the phone.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting some really important conversation at your girls night am I?" Troy asked, I giggled. I had told Troy that I was going to have a girl's night when we were at lunch; he told me that meant Chad would probably be coming over.

"Nope, we were just talking about y-"I shut my mouth before I realised what I was saying, shoot.

"Talking about me huh?" he asked playfully, I could just imagine him smirking.

"Oh no" I sighed into the phone.

"Relax brie, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure" I said easily "But I can only hang out in the afternoon; I just have to put the final settings and just check on the runway"

"Yeah perfect, I'll see you tomorrow than?" he asked.

"Yep" I smiled; I could hear a crash in the background.

"Chad man are you for real?" I could hear Troy in the background.

"I've got to go Brie, I think Chad literally just broke every plate I own" he told me, I laughed.

"Bye Troy"

"Bye"

I hung up and smiled, maybe Sharpay was right maybe just maybe, Troy would respect me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**I am so, so sorry, school started this week so I've been very busy. But thank you all so much, I got nine reviews, nine! That is so amazing to me, that at least 9 people like and are reading my story, I can't even describe how much it means to me like shjshdjsg. All of you out there are literally perfect and I want each and every one of you to know that!**

**By the way I recently got a polyvore and I've decided to upload a few photos of outfits from this story and it even has a few future outfits so if anyone's interested my polyvore is:  
>xniha(dot)polyvore(dot)com, check it out and let me know what you think please! If you have a polyvore leave it as a review and I will check it out.<strong>

**Shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: JPSquared, MariaTyler, Love Love, yogaluva, SupaGleek, leoshunny1985, zanessa4evr12 and keyonna13c. Thank you guys so much, it means a lot to me. **

**So can we try and get 10 reviews for the next chapter, that would be 50 reviews, half of a hundred, it would mean the whole wide world to me! Enjoy this chapter, Love you all.**

**X niha.**

* * *

><p>"Gabriella Rosalinda Montez its lovely that you <em>finally <em>remember me" Maria Montez scolded me through the phone, I winced. It was ten o'clock and after a shower and breakfast I realised that I haven't checked my answering machine in two weeks, mom had left just about 39 messages. Mom lived in San Diego, I would see her often, (it was only a two hour drive) but not often enough for the both of us.

"I'm so sorry Mom, you know everything with the fashion show an-"I began, but I was interrupted by Mom. I knew that she would get over it; she loved me far too much to be mad at me for too long.

"And that boy Troy I've been seeing in the news a lot" she said, I could just hear her smirking into the phone; I groaned this morning I had woken up to see my face and Troy's on the newspaper yet again.

"Mom we're just friends and I was going to tell you about him but I just- I things have been so busy" I said sitting on my couch, in some Victoria secret sweats that I got from Taylor last year on my birthday with my hair in a bun, hey no one was around! I didn't have to be all dressed up; I still had my lazy Gabi moments.

"It doesn't mean you forget about me!" She said in a stern voice "And darling you wouldn't be so defensive if nothing was going on, you usually just swear at the press when they make up rumours but this time you're being defensive". Might I add that my mother knew me way too much?

"I'm sorry" I apologize "I promise to call you every single hour, I do miss you but, I wish you could make it for the fashion show". Mom was a lawyer and even though I told her she didn't have to work because she didn't need to, she would always tell me that it made her feel very independent and she loved her work unfortunately for me it meant she had very busy schedules and couldn't always be there for my fashion shows.

"Now, now I need my space too Gabi but a simple text before you go to bed saying I love you Mami or a visit once a week wouldn't kill you, I know I miss you too mija, I promise I'll be there for the next one but" she said.

"Okay Mami, I'll come and visit sometime next week" I promised.

"Oh Anthony says hi by the way!" Anthony was Mom's boyfriend, he had been for about five years now, and I liked him he was an amazing cook and very funny most of all he kept Mom happy. He had always been there for me and I knew that he loved me like his own child. He also had his own kid, Will, he was sixteen turning seventeen and he was pretty cool, I liked him too, we got along well. I loved that they all livedtogether as a family, it didn't leave me feeling guilty about leaving Mom alone and I knew Anthony or Will would never let anything happen to her.

"Tell him I said hey" I said getting off the couch to clean my living room a bit, the girls had left early this morning due to work so I hadn't had the chance to clean up just yet.

"So about this Troy Boy…" Mom began, I groaned, oh no.

"Mami! Do you not want to talk about other things?" I asked "I told you we're just friends"

"Mhm, okay Gabriella, he is quite handsome though, perfect you. Oh you two would just look adorable together"

"Mom stop" I blushed "There's nothing going on between us"

"So you're telling me, the guy that has got you forgetting your Mum, smiling like you've won a lottery is just a friend? Oh and let's not forget he looks at you like he… he would do anything to protect you, that's what I can tell from _only _the pictures anyways"'

"Jeez, you're worse than Sharpay" I accused.

"Gabriella…"

I sighed, there was no hiding from Mami anyways, and might as well come clean now.

"Okay so maybe, I find him attractive and we might be going somewhere" I told her, taking all the rubbish to the bin.

"I just want you to be careful baby okay?" she asked, her protective side coming out.

"I will, I promise" I said biting my lip.

"Okay well, I have to go. I'll speak to you soon and keep me updated on everything, good luck on the fashion show and don't be nervous mija even though I know you will be just remember that you will be fine no matter what"

"Okay Mami, I'll try, love you!"

"Love you too" and then I hung up. It was always good to talk to Mom, she knew me best and she would often calm me down. Even though she wasn't around much in my childhood, trying to raise me the best way she could, she was still the one person I couldn't be mad at for more than maybe a week at the most, not after she gave up so much for me.

I still had a fair bit to clean; I decided to get to that now. Half an hour later I looked at the time, it was almost twelve, and Troy had told me he would be over at 12:30. I decided to change into something light, I wasn't sure what we were doing today and it wasn't really an official date. I changed to some cute shorts and a casual top.

About ten minutes later I decided to call my manager just to check if everything was ready for the show tomorrow. I was honestly so damn nervous for it, this was my first show after New York, I was ready to bring some new fashion to the table but what if it didn't work out? What if they didn't like it? I mean I would be fine economically after all I had been in the business for a while, but my career meant so much to me. I couldn't think like this I needed to be positive, I could do it, I showed Marcus the designs the other day and he loved them, he was a famous fashion critic so that gave me some hope. An- the doorbell rang, knocking me out of my thoughts, that would be Troy, I smiled.

I straightened out my top than opened the door. "Hey" I smiled, he wrapped me up in a hug and it was perfect.

"Hey" he answered "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I blushed, dragging him in.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to play football" he smirked.

"What? Troy I can honestly not play for the world" I told him freaking out "I mean I suck at sport, I'll like trip every two seconds and then I'll probably bruise myself. Oh and I'll probably miss the ball and fall down every time I try and hit it."

"Hey? Hey, it's okay I'll teach you, you'll be fine and I won't let you fall." he assured me looking me sincerely in the eye.

"You won't laugh?" I questioned.

"Never" he swore, I looked at him, still not convinced.

"Please Brie" he said and I could just see it in his eye how much he wanted me to go and I really didn't know how to say no.

"Okay" I smiled giving in.

"Thank you" he grinned like a thirteen year old boy, I laughed. He drove us to what I recognized to be the stadium; last time I was here it was for the world cup and of course the after party where I met Troy.

"Are you sure I'll be allowed in there? I thought your only allowed either if you're watching or for a closed practise" I asked unsurely, not wanting to get him into trouble.

"Oh don't worry they love me" he joked cockily. I coughed "cocky".

"What did you call me Montez? "He asked looking at me as we walked in and a cool breeze met our faces. I smiled and turned to face him

"Cocky _Bolton. _What are you going to do about it?" I smirked.

"This" he smiled evilly and the next thing I knew he had lifted my legs up and was giving me a piggy back.

"Are you sure this is a punishment? Because you're the one who has to carry the extra weight" I giggled. It wasn't awkward like it would probably be with someone else when Troy had lifted me up it was comfortable, we acted like we knew each other forever.

"Gabriella you weight like nothing" Troy told me as I hung on to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you" I smiled. As we got near to the reception Troy let me down. I looked, interested in how he was going to let the receptionist let me in.

"Hello Daphne" he said giving her a big old charming smile, oh now I knew, I grinned suddenly fascinated with the show in front of me.

"Hi Troy" she giggled, twirling her hair around her finger and pushing her, er chest area up. I sighed, really? Why can't girls just try and be themselves. "Who is that?" she sneered pointing at me, I stood there feeling more humiliated than ever. Troy growled at her.

"You know maybe this was a bad idea Troy-"I began walking away, Troy grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, don't worry about her" he smiled at me, I nodded.

"Daphne have your manners been thrown in the bin?" he asked her.

"What? Oh no- it's very nice to meet you" Daphne said giving me a fake smile. "Now Troy what can I do for _you_?" she asked.

"I'm just taking Gabriella down to the stadium if coach says anything let me know." He stated.

Daphne snorted and then muttered something along the lines of coach-loves-you. Troy grabbed my hand walked me down a hall.

"Ready to play Montez?" Troy asked smiling at me.

"No, but I won't ever be" I told him.

"Oh you'll be fine" he said leading me through another hall and then some stairs and suddenly we were walking into the stadium pitch, Troy grabbed a ball and I noticed that the nets were already set.

"So this is your stage hey?" I asked, the stadium felt so natural and so inspiring, it was beautiful and it give me a feeling I couldn't explain, who wouldn't be pumped playing here.

"Guess this is it" he smiled looking around, he threw the ball and I caught it.

"I said I was terrible at soccer, not every other sport" I clarified and Troy laughed.

"You keep on surprising me" he stated, I smiled.

For the next hour or so Troy showed me how to play, even some little tricks and surprisingly I ended up loving it once I got the hang of it of course and also because Troy had decided to wrap his arms around me and guide me.

"Okay maybe you were right, I had so much fun" I admitted sitting down and taking a drink out of my drink bottle that I had grabbed, Troy came to sit down next to me.

"I told you, you would love it" as he looked around in admiration and there was this overwhelming feeling of me feeling so proud of him.

"You really love it here don't you?" I asked smiling.

"More than anything, everything about football just makes me so happy" he told me.

"I'm proud of you Troy" I told him sincerely. Troy suddenly looked at me and I was caught in his gaze, his eyes were the most beautiful thing in the world, he started leaning in.

"Troy I'm all sweaty" I whispered as much as I hated too.

"You're beautiful" he whispered back and he leaned in and kissed my lips, slowly and passionately. I felt as if I was in heaven, his hand came to caress my cheek. We parted for a second and then I leaned in and kissed him again, we kissed and kissed and kissed.


	7. Big Night Part 1

**Hey everyone,**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, FORGIVE ME PRETTY PLEASE? Life's been crazy right now, I haven't forgotten about you all, promise! **

**Just a side note to that I'm going overseas on Monday, so I won't get to update for like 5 weeks but I promise once I get back this will be the number one thing I do.**

**Shout out to everyone that reviewed, I love you all so much! Review for a cookie! ;) **

**I'm in a bit of a hurry as you can tell, hope you all enjoy and this chapter is in two parts!**

**x nihaaa.**

* * *

><p>Today was the big day; the show, I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the reflection, I was <em>extremely <em>nervous.

Sharpay held up two ear rings, the first one were beautiful, the other ones were opals. Sharpay and I had decided to get ready for the my fashion show together, Tay was going to get ready with us too until she found out she had a late shift so she was going to be coming a little bit late but I understood, work was hectic.

I pointed to the diamonds, Sharpay was wearing a beautiful cream dress that was fitted until her waist and then it flowed out, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. I smiled to myself when I remembered last week, she wanted a 'perfect' cream dress to wear to the show so I sat down with her and designed it the way she wanted it.

I was wearing a satin violet/purple strapless dress that complimented my skin tone. Sharpay grabbed the diamond ear rings and began putting them on.

"Nervous about tonight?" she asked.

"Really nervous" I admitted

"Don't be, after Troy looks at you tonight he'll want to rip that dress of you an-"

"Sharpay!" I blushed furiously "I wasn't talking about Troy; I was talking about my fashion show!"

Sharpay sighed and walked forward so she was standing in front of the chair I was sitting on, she grabbed my shoulders and said "Gabriella, everyone loves your fashion, you can make a horses tail be in fashion, I've had a look at the line and it looks absolutely amazing, everyone is going to be blown away! You need to stop being nervous because if it sucked I would tell you that it's worse than me and... And sports!"

I laughed, touched by her little speech; I got up to hug her "Thank you Sharpay".

"So..." she began smirking.

"So?" I asked suspiciously, not getting what she was quite getting at.

"How's things with Troy?" she asked.

I groaned "Shar!"

"What? I'm curious" she said casually "so..."

"We kissed!" I admitted raising my hands up in surrender, I wanted to tell Taylor and Sharpay together, it wasn't a big deal but I just couldn't hold it in anymore, Sharpay had a habit of finding out what she wanted.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Sharpay grinned, smiling widely "how was it?"

"Let's just say that there's a reason why he's one of the world's biggest hottie" I blushed.

She laughed "Hot damn Gabi, why do you always attract the good ones? Even though you know Troy Bolton is definitely not my type"

My thoughts ran back to yesterday as I recalled the moment again, I shaked my head, I needed to focus on my show right now. I was nervous as hell but having Sharpay make me laugh made it a whole lot better. But I knew no matter how many times I thought of it, I still could not believe that this would be my first show after New York. I know New York is nothing once you're fashion is recognised in Milan and Paris but New York was my dream place. I always thought once I had my fashion on New York fashion week my dreams would come true, I was so grateful to everything that had happened in my life.

"Gabs your phone is buzzing" Sharpay informed me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"_Don't be nervous you'll be fine mija_ "I smiled Mami always knew what I was thinking and how to make me feel better although I couldn't help feel a little bit disappointed again that she wouldn't be here tonight.

"Gabi I think I'm about to go home now. I'll see you soon okay? She said giving me a hug.

"Okay" I smiled "Oh and Shar?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... for you know being here"

Sharpay smiled "Always babe, don't worry you're show is going to be perfect I promise" I grinned, that's the one thing I loved about Sharpay as much of a drama queen she is, she's always here for me and I know that I can trust her no matter what.

I walked her to the door than texted my Mum back. I had about forty-five minutes until Troy would pick me up. I decided to call my manager to make sure everything was okay.

I don't know how long I spent asking her questions but once I was done Troy had texted me saying he was on his way. I checked my makeup, reapplied my lip gloss. I was about to pick up my blush when the doorbell rang and I decided that blush could wait. I looked at myself in the mirror, took a deep breath and went to open the door.

Troy was in a black tux that brought his blue eyes out, and I knew in that moment I was standing in front of Adonis.

"Wow… you look... Wow" Troy uttered.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing" I giggled.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he said.

"And you look very handsome" I smiled. He smiled as he leaned down and quickly kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him close while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't know what we were; I mean Troy hadn't officially asked me out.

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand once we let go "I want to show you something"

I led him down a hall and opened a door, inside was a large sized room with beautiful lavender walls that I had painted myself. On one wall, there was a huge window letting the sun shine into the room and making it beautiful to watch on sunsets, I had placed a small couch there but best of all in front of the window I had placed my piano leaving enough space to walk around it. On another wall, was a table with piles of papers, two magazine holders and a pink laptop. Next to the table was a cabinet that held stationary. The other two walls were filled with things such as a shoe rack, pin board, a memory board, a map of the world that had darts on wherever I had been, a camera and its tripod, photos, awards, medallions, certificates and a small full length mirror. It was my designing room, my little world.

"I know it's a little bit stupid that I brought you here but after you showed me the stadium, where you practised, your locker and _taught _me how to place which I still can't believe you did, I figured I'd show you a little piece of my world" I whispered as he walked in and looked around not before looking me in the eyes and asking for permission, I gave him a small nod as my answer.

"Gabi…" he began and then he looked unsure of what word to use "thankyou" he smiled hugging me. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you'd let me see this"

"It's silly really" I shrugged, boys weren't interested in fashion.

"No really" he said grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers together "It's not silly, it's special, I do mean it Gabriella, thank you".

I looked at his eyes and smiled and lost myself in them for a second but then I _remembered_, I had to talk to him. This isn't some cheesy fairy-tale, it's reality and reality isn't always as planned as a fairy-tale

"I think we should get going" he said knocking me out of my thoughts and back into my fashion zone.

"Right, I'm just going to retouch my makeup and grab my purse" I told him, unlacing our hands and walking into my bathroom; I quickly touched up and gave myself a final look.

"Hey Troy?" I asked walking out of my bath room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"There's going to be paparazzi outside and there's a red carpet at the show tonight" I told him.

"I saw paparazzi on the way up" Troy mentioned casually.

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"On the red carpet we won't have a chance of avoiding them but I think here we can quickly go to the limo" I nodded and we walked outside.

Outside of course we were hounded by paparazzi, I noticed a bodyguard; two actually had walked to outside protecting us.

"I was ready" he whispered answering my unasked question, we quickly walked to the limo and Troy took my hand and I sat in first, followed by him.

"Brie this is Charles" Troy grinned referring to the driver.

"Hello" I smiled, Charles smiled through the window, and he seemed nice.

"Charles has been my driver for four years" Troy informed me.

"So he knows your deepest darkest secrets?" I asked, teasing him slightly.

"Sure do Mam" Charles told me.

"Call me Gabriella please" I smiled "Wonderful, I'll know who to come to if I ever need anything"

"At your service Gabriella" Charles mumbled something which Troy could make out easily and he chuckled. My mind drifted to the show and the nerves kicked in once again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do incredible" Troy whispered in my ear, I smiled up at him, the rest of the drive was comfortable silence, occasionally me or Troy would mention something making each other laugh but he knew that I just wanted to think right now, it was like he knew everything about me.

"We're here" Charles said "Good luck Gabriella, it was lovely meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you around"

"You sure will" Troy added, I smiled at Charles and thanked him and then I looked at the red carpet, okay breathe Gabriella, breathe.

Troy held me and he kissed me quickly "I'll be by your side, nothing will go wrong" he promised and somehow I hoped he was right.


	8. Big Night Part 2

**Hey guys,**

**Remember me? you probably don't because I haven't updated in like two months. I feel so guilty but I went overseas for five weeks and when I came back I was busy with all these exams and catch up work! And I'll be honest, I had a bit of a writer's block as I was so stressed with everything but I'm back now and I can't promise you a frequent update but I will try my best. So I really did try and put up a chapter you'll enjoy but as I said since I've had that writers block it might not be like my usual updates. I really hope you all enjoy and please, please review if you did so I know if I should still continue or not! **

**Shout out to everyone that reviewed the last chapter: Ariauna, zanessa4evr12, Sam, yogaluva, MariaTyler, bubzchoc, Ashez2604, pumkinking5. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, wow 58 reviews? Thank you, thank you!**

**Love you all so much! **

**xxx niha.**

* * *

><p>I smiled as I turned around for some single photos and laughed at the camera. So far the show had been really good and posing for the photos on the red carpet was natural by now. My nerves were still there but they were slowly fading. Troy was a few feet behind me, being interviewed.<p>

I turned around to see Marcus behind me as photos of him were being taken; after all he is the fashion critique of New York. "Gabi!" he grinned giving me a hug "Look at you, you look hot!" I laughed.

"You look pretty good to Marc". He was wearing a black tux, with a white tee-shirt and a pink tie, he was always very proud to show he was gay, it made me happy that he had acceptance about himself just like he should. We took a few photos together before he finally pulled me on to the side to talk.

"So how are you holding up? Do you need me to do anything?" he asked casually.

"Oh I'm fine and no, nothing! Just have fun" I told him.

"Trust me I'm having too much fun _and who is that little cutie_?" Marc asked ushering his head to the red carpet towards the one and only Ryan Evans who was talking to a fashion magazine publicist. After Marcus found out the guy he was getting interested in was an asshole, he was on the lookout for some one new.

"That's Sharpay's brother! How do you not know him?" I asked, shocked.

"_That's _Ryan Evans?" Marcus acknowledged

"Pretty much" I exclaimed "Hey Ry come here for a moment". Ryan looked up, said goodbye to the lady and started walking towards us; Marcus would love me for life...hopefully.

Marcus slapped my shoulder "What are you doing, oh my god, Gabriella fucking Maria m-"

"Hey" Ryan smiled giving me a hug "I'm so excited for you! Oh and... Hey... Um..."

"Ryan" I cut in "This is Marcus, Marcus this is Ryan, Sharpay's brother"

"Nice to meet you" Ryan said holding his hand out as Marcus gave him a charming smile and shook his hand, awe I could just see it now, they would make a completely perfect couple, after all Ryan was into men too.

"Listen, I have to go but you guys stay and chat" I smiled, with one more hug from both of them, I was out on the red carpet again and I turned around once to see them both talking and laughing.

I smiled and posed for the red carpet again when I felt an arm around my waist.

"You know you're one of the most hardest person to find" a voice whispered in my ear and I could easily guess who it was because of just the way it made me feel.

"So does that mean you've been looking for me" I smirked as we both smiled and posed, the cameras were going crazy.

"I'm not hiding it" Troy flirted, I looked up at him and I could just feel the flashes going off but when he looked back at me, it was as if no one was there. He gave me a charming smile and I wanted to kiss him right there on the spot but I looked back and I knew I couldn't.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked.

"Perfect" I smiled up at him and we shared a moment.

"Gabriella" a voice sneered towards my direction wrecking our moment, I rolled my eyes, I strongly disliked that voice.

"Victoria" I fake smiled; I knew Troy could sense something was wrong so he tightened his grip on my waist. Victoria looked gorgeous in a very trashy way, she had blonde hair and standard blue eyes, she was wearing a black flowy strapless dress that just covered her bottoms up.

"Lovely show" she snorted "Oh and who's this hottie?". My anger boiled, how dare she? I can't believe the nerves of this girl.

"I'm Troy" Troy said politely.

"Nice to meet you _Troy_, I'm sure we'll be in touch" she winked as she gave me an 'intimidating' look and she walked off.

"She makes me so mad" I muttered.

"Stupid bitch, don't worry, I don't have my eyes for anybody but you" Troy said, I looked up at him in shock, did he just? No I must be imagining things.

"Wait did I just say that out loud?" Troy asked his adorable eyes wide. I nodded slowly as I smiled widely at him; I honestly cannot stop smiling when I'm around him. "Brie I-"

"Gabriella!" a cheery voice interrupting Troy, I gave Troy an apologetic look and turned around and hugged Taylor. She was in a beautiful blue dress and her makeup was natural with her hair up in a sleek ponytail, her dress completely complimented her figure. Strolling behind her was Chad in a white button up and pants.

"Gabster!" Chad grinned, I hugged him too as Troy gave Taylor a small hug, before him and shared a manly hug. Chad and Troy got into some talk and I noticed that Troy's arm was still around my waist, I looked at Taylor to see her smirking at me.

"Well I was going to say you look beautiful but Gabi honestly you look hot!" Taylor announced, Gabriella laughed.

"Like you can talk, you look absolutely gorgeous" Gabriella accused, Taylor smiled and then I was called for an interview.

I looked at Troy knowing that we had to talk, "go, we'll talk later I promise" he assured.

"Alright" I said as he let go of me, I instantly missed the warmth but I shook that thought out of my head and walked towards the interviewer.

"And here's the lady of the hour, hello Ms Montez!" the interviewer smiled, she was about average height, with green eyes and light brown hair, she would've come across as a shy person but I'm guessing she's not.

"Please call me Gabriella" I requested, Ms Montez, or Madam or whatever made me feel way too old, I'm young I want to be called Gabriella.

"Okay Gabriella, I'm Lauren! Are you excited for your show?" she asked her green eyes popping.

"Definitely, a little bit nervous but honestly I'm just so excited to finally bring some of my fashion back, it's been an amazing year and my team and I have worked so hard, I just hope it pays off!"

"Well by the looks off what you are wearing, I can assure you people are going to go crazy over it!" she smiled

"That's so sweet, thank you" I awed.

"So... just because I have to ask... what's going on between you and Troy Bolton?" she questioned grinning at me, I wasn't surprised by her question I knew it was going to come up somehow.

"Oh... Troy, well you know he's an amazing person and it's always fun being around him" I told her honestly.

"So is there anything going on?" the interviewer asked again suspiciously.

"You know, I'm a very private person and I like keeping things to myself..." I smiled.

"Okay, we get it! Well good luck with your show tonight girl"

"Thank you!" I grinned as I walked along and did a few more interviews before it was finally time to go in and get the show started. I made my way over to the hall with Sharpay next to me and I could feel the nerves yet again getting to me. Once everyone settled down, I stood on the runway ready to make my speech. I spotted Chad, Taylor and Troy in the crowd with smiles on their faces and Troy mouthing you'll be amazing.

"Welcome everyone to my fall fashion show, it's been an amazing few months and I've got to meet and work with so many talented people, I honestly feel so blessed. I'd like to thank my team without you guys it would've been impossible to make this true, my manager I love you to bits you are like amazing, I can't thank you enough, my family, Mom, Anthony, Will, thank you guys so much for just being there and constantly pushing me, Mom I love you and thank you for your advice. My friends, Taylor, Sharpay, Marcus, Troy and Chad I love you guys and thank you so much for putting up with me. And to anyone else I have missed out, thank you so much. Ever since I was little it's been my dream to do a show on New York and I cannot believe I'm standing here making it come true. So I've named my fall fashion line 'city of dreams' after New York of course and I'm excited to announce after a short break I will be doing a summer version as well. Don't forget to dream because that's what kept me going for so long. Ladies and gentlemen I present you 'city of dreams'."

Everyone clapped and a few people even cheered, I smiled and got off the stage to sit down on a chair nearby as the models came down on stage, I smiled as I got some cheers and pats on the back. I had my fingers crossed that they would like it! My manager on the side gave me thumbs up as in a way to tell me people liked it so far. Models came up and down the run way all flaunting the clothes I designed, the voice over explained each and every item, it was perfect.

And before I knew it, it was the end and it felt like I had just gotten up a minute ago to do my speech, I said quick byes to everyone on the way out and made some small talk with publishers and journalists, by the looks of it all of my critics enjoyed it and I felt like I was on the top of the world, this is it Gabriella, guess you're going to have to find some new dreams now.

As everyone started leaving, Jenifer; my manager pulled me into a huge hug "Gabi, everyone is in love with your line, it's a huge hit" she laughed. I smiled and hugged her again; the support I had gotten from this girl was absolutely amazing. We talked for a minute or two before she left to go and get some drinks with her fiancée.

A few people smiled and high-fived me before I spotted familiar faces.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled, I smiled and walked over to her, Taylor, Chad and Troy.

"Your show was amazing" Taylor told me "honestly you were made to do this, I'm so proud of you Gabi. I know how hard you've worked for this and guess what? It's paid off. "

"Awe Tay, I love you!" I said giving her a hug, I was touched.

"We're going to head home Gabs, Tay's been called in early tomorrow but good job" Chad informed; I nodded and gave the two a hug before turning my head to Shar. And at the corner of my eyes I could see Troy say bye to Chad and Tay.

"I don't even think I need to say how fabulous the show was" Sharpay squealed "But did you know Marcus and Ryan are at a club right now? Gabriella Maria Montez..."

"Okay so maybe... I hooked them up but they're good together!" I remarked.

"If they don't end up getting along it's going to cause so many problems for me but whatever you're right, they're good together" she offered, I smiled. "But honestly I'm proud of you, I know it's been your dream for ages and I think it's safe to say you made the seven year old you proud. I'm lucky to have a best friend like you"

"Sharpay, you're going to make me cry" I said pulling her into a big hug as the tears rose up in my eyes.

"I have to go, I would sit and party with you but looks like you and Troy can party on your own" she winked, my eyes widened as a blush crept up on my cheek and I could feel Troy staring at me, I hit her on the arm.

"...And because I officially have a date with Zeke tomorrow" Sharpay dropped in casually.

"What? Oh my god, you, me and Tay are having a girls night soon, text me and tell me everything" I told her, she laughed and hugged me as she walked the other way. I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned around to see cobalt blue eyes, god I loved his eyes.

"Hey, you want me to drop you home?" he asked, I nodded, as much as I enjoyed the night it was really stressful as well, I didn't want it to end but I knew I was tired. I turned around one last time to look at it and now I could feel the tears let go, after all the stress, the hard work, it was all worth it. We walked to Troy's car and I noticed that the limo was gone and in place was his car, I was glad I didn't host an after party since the paparazzi would've gone crazy.

"Congratulations, I didn't get to say much in there but I'm so happy for you and the show was amazing, I can really see how much work you put into it Gabriella, wow." Troy said once we were in the car, he smiled bringing out a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you"

I was touched, they were frangipanis and roses, I put my nose to them and smelt them "Thank you so much Troy, really, for all your support for the past few days"

"Really it didn't even feel like I was doing anything" he said giving me a smile as he started driving "Just so you know, I have the paparazzi taken care of" I smiled and nodded, my phone buzzed as I looked at texts from Mami, Anthony, a few of my mentors in college, college friends and Will. I replied to all of them; reading through and letting it rush to my head that I had actually done it, there was one more thing that could probably make this night perfect though, I looked over at Troy.

"Are you happy with the way tonight went?" Troy asked.

"You know what? I am. I'm just so happy, I don't actually believe it".

We reached my apartment, I smiled "Hey, you want to come in?"

"I'd love to Gab but I should honestly head back, I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with curiosity, I knew he was planning something.

"I understand and of course!" I told him. He smiled at me and I was about to get out of the car before he grabbed my wrist, I looked at him with a confused face.

"I meant what I said before, I do only have my eyes for you" Troy declared and I melted inside.

"Troy..." I began but couldn't find words to say so I placed my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him hard because at that moment, everything was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry for the late update; you guys are probably like wait, which story was this again so I suggest reading the last chapter! Thank you for all your support.**

**Okay so it is currently 11:19 pm and I really need to get some sleep but I promised myself I would write a chapter for all of you. I'm thinking of updating every maybe Monday night if I can or at least, no promises but I'm going to aim for it! I honestly need to get my shit together and work on this story because I love writing to bits! **

**Shout out to everyone that reviewed: keyonna13c, zanessa4evr12, pumkinking5, bubzchoc, , Ramy4ever22, xAdorkablex48, Guest,hisboo13 and TheEternalCrow. **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I honestly hope you enjoy! Not entirely happy with this chapter but I thought I owed you guys an update.**

**xxx niha.**

* * *

><p>Shopping with Sharpay Evans was a major pain in the ass, when the girl finally decides on what she wants; she feels the need to try it on in all different colours and patterns. Then again I loved shopping with her because she will right up tell you what looks good on you and what doesn't.<p>

"What do you think about this?" Sharpay asked holding up a peach coloured cocktail dress.

"That would look amazing on you and it would totally compliment your skin tone"

"I was thinking I could wear it to dinner with Zeke" she said looking at the dress while speaking. Her and Zeke were 'seeing' each other, nothing was official they were just seeing how things went.

"I think you should buy it and you could straighten your hair with little loose curls" I told her imaging it in my head. Sharpay let out a squeal.

"Okay that's it, I have to buy it" she confirmed, I laughed, typical Sharpay. I felt my phone buzz and Troy's name lit up on the screen.

"You should probably pick that up, lover boy's waiting" Sharpay chuckled looking at my phone, I gave her a little smile and picked up.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey Brie, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Nothing just shopping with Sharpay" I said looking back at her who had yet again picked up another dress.

"That's got to be hard" Troy laughed.

"Don't even make me start, but you have to love her" I chuckled looking at Sharpay picking up yet another dress.

"Fair enough"

"Is there any specific reason you called or is it just because you missed me too much?" I asked jokingly.

"Trying to get rid of me hey Montez?" and I could almost see the sexy smirk he does, I gulped.

"Maybe Bolton, watch your back" I teased "No I'm just kidding"

"Well there is a reason actually…do you want go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked. My eyes widened, oh my god he was actually asking me out- well I think he was anyways. Sharpay watched my reactions from the other side of the room and squealed.

"Like-like a date?" I asked just confirming it.

"Yes Gabriella, a date" he confirmed.

I sat down on the little couch and its material squeaked against my denim dark-washed skinny jeans paired with a black wide neck knit sweater and my comfiest Chinese laundry shoes. "Troy..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'd love to" I said honestly.

* * *

><p>Troy had hinted me to wear something elegant but casual and comfy at the same time. I had chosen a black chiffon dress with silver décor under my chest. It came up to my mid-thigh, I straightened my hair with some curls through it and did my makeup light and simple.<p>

The doorbell rang and my heart knew it was Troy, I looked at the mirror and finished applying my lip-gloss and then walked to my door opening it to see Troy. I cannot believe that I will be going out to a date with Adonis.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Troy told me wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning down to kiss me.

"Thankyou" I whispered against his lips.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yes, let me just go and grab my purse" I told him going inside my room and grabbing my Rebecca Mink off purse. I came back and smiled at Troy as he entwined our hands. We walked to the car and he opened the door for me as I got in.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as soon as he got in the other seat and started driving.

"You'll see" Troy smirked, I pouted and Troy chuckled.

"Troy… tell me" I pouted.

"As cute as you look Ms Montez, I can't I promise you it'll be worth it…. At least I hope it will be" he told me. I smiled and looked at the road eagerly but found myself lost. Finally after about five minutes Troy stopped the car and I looked out, it was a little restaurant, I loved it.

Troy opened the door for me as I got out. We walked inside and everything was set up it was like a normal restaurant on the corner though there were stairs. We walked to the stairs and there was a door, Troy opened the door and we walked out and I let out a small gasp.

I looked around we were on the rooftop, a table was set there with a candle, it was dark but there was just the most perfect light with the stars and the moon and the candle. There was a small swing on the side and the best part was there was the most perfect view of the city and a small heater was on the side to keep us warm. I didn't know what to say, everything was so perfect.

"Troy.. a rooftop date?" I asked slowly turning around to look at him, he nodded. "You are... oh my god… everything here is just so-so...perfect"

"I was hoping you would like it" he grinned, as we sat down. I looked over at the city reminding me exactly why I loved LA so much.

Troy poured us both a glass of wine, I wasn't big on alcohol but wine was okay now and then. I tasted it and it seemed so familiar and then it clicked.

"Troy this is the whine you brought to me at you after party isn't it?" I asked gasping.

Troy chuckled "Sure is".

"You remember?" I cooed touched.

"Of course I do…" he told me, I smiled.

"Most guys don't remember things like that, thank you" I told him looking down.

"You don't need to say thank you Brie, you deserve this all of this" he told me, was there anyone in this whole world that was more perfect than him? I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I asked him smiling.

"Well I'm not the best cook but I think it turned out pretty alright" Troy smiled picking up the cloche to reveal ravioli, I inwardly squealed, I loved ravioli.

"How did you know I loved Ravioli?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Having a best friend who's girlfriend is your best friend is definitely a start" he told me, I laughed. "I'm not the fanciest guy Brie, even though we live in this fancy world; I'm just a normal person"

I looked at him as he rested his hand on mine "Neither am I Troy and I don't think I ever will be but you know what I like it this way" he squeezed my hand softly.

"That's perfect"

For the rest of the dinner we talked and it still amazed me how easy it was to talk to him. He constantly made me laugh and I was having an amazing time. Once we finished the dinner it was time to have dessert, I suggested we sat on the swing.

I sat down on the swing facing the city as Troy went to go and grab it; he came back with a bowl. It was chocolate covered strawberries; okay this was officially the most perfect date ever. Troy sat down next to me and put his jacket over my shoulders as it was a little bit cold. I layed down my head next to his chest and fed myself as well as him a chocolate strawberry as we swung on the swing. Once I was done Troy placed the bowl next to him.

"Brie?" he asked slowly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"If it's not already obvious ... I'm crazy about you, when you're not around I think about you all the time and you mean so much to me, I can honestly say I've never felt this way before. I want to make this work" Troy told me looking me in the eye, Troy got up and faced the city "And you know maybe things are not going to be perfect all the time and we may argue but at the end of the day.. the thing is we'll make it work and we'll never know if we don't try"

It was as if he had just re assured all of my doubts, I got up wrapped my arms around him "and I thought I was the one that talked to much", we both laughed. I turned around and faced him, "Troy, it's a yes, it always will be"

Troy took a second to realise what happened, he bent down and hugged me so he could swing me around and then the second I hit the ground, he placed his arms on the back of my knees so he could crush me against him as we kissed.

"You're mine" Troy growled, oh god this man… he was Adonis. It honestly turned me on.

"I promise" I whispered as we kissed more and more


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry for the late update but I started at a new school and things have been so crazy lately, I've been drowned with homework and catch up work! I'm sorry forgive me pretty please? I've also had a major writer block and at one stage I lost all faith for writing but I'm back… I don't promise quick update but I will try! **

**I'm sorry this chapters short but I literally had 25 minutes to write this as I need to get some sleep, the next one will be longer hopefully!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed in the last chapter: Guest, Wildcats2016, hisboo13, pumpkinking5, MariaTyler, TheEternalCrow and zanessa4evr12.**

**Please review as they honestly keep me going on and writing more, thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far it actually means the world to me!**

**Love you all heaps and I hope your all having an amazing day, evening, night wherever you are!**

**xx nihaaa**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ellen, Lettermen, Two and a half men or F.R.I.E.N.D.S! Or any of the characters from High School Musical for that matter.**

* * *

><p>I learnt very quickly, the more time I spent with him, the more faster time seemed to go and I felt like I fell for him even more.<p>

We hadn't gone publicly official yet but my Mom, Anthony, Will, Sharpay, Taylor, Marcus, Chad and a few of Troy's other good friends and a couple of mine knew. After sitting down and talking to our publishers and agents we figured it would be best if I went on Ellen and Troy went on the Lettermen.

I was currently cuddled up with Troy in his bed watching 'Two and a Half Men' reruns at his apartment. Now and then Troy would pull me close or kiss my temple or the back of my head, it was the little things he did. Troy switched the TV and the lights off with the remote and pulled me closer placing his head into my hair, I ran my fingers through his hair. I loved how comfortable we were with each other.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Mmm?" he answered.

"Did you always want to become a football player?" I asked quietly.

"Yep, I guess so. I was so young when I got selected for official training that I never really thought of becoming anything else, I just got straight into it" Troy answered.

"It must've been so exciting" I smiled trying to picture a fifteen year old Troy "What do you reckon you would've become if you didn't become a football player?"

"I don't know… it's hard to imagine anything else, maybe I'd get into business like Brent?" Troy answered mentioning his older brother.

"Well here you are now… Captain Bolton" I smirked.

Troy started peppering my neck with kisses, even in the dim of the light he knew where my weak spots were "That has to be the sexiest thing you've ever said to me" Troy said.

"I'll keep that in mind" I moaned.

"What about you? Did you always want to become a fashion designer?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah… I guess it's the only place where I felt like I ever belonged" I sighed.

"What do you mean Brie?" Troy asked, I could sense the worry in his voice, aw he was so cute.

"Well I spent a lot of my childhood growing up on my own Troy, I wouldn't blame my Mum though, she deserves a reward she was trying to raise me up the best way she could which unfortunately meant that she was traveling a lot and of course she couldn't take me with her everywhere. I remember waking up some nights and just finding a little note and money saying that she'd be back in a week. For the longest while I didn't feel is if I had a family and I couldn't tell Mami that she was always already stressed enough"

"I bet you were an amazing child Gabriella… to look out for your Mum like that at such a small age, amazing" Troy told me instantly bringing me closer and I needed that, it was as if he was trying to tell me I had him.

"I could've been better" I whispered closing my eyes shut.

"No stop, you couldn't have been better Gabriella, stop putting yourself down because everything you did back than was perfect for you to be here right now" Troy told me kissing my forehead.

"That's where Taylor's family comes in I guess, she was and always will be like a sister to me. Her family, the things they have done for me; I don't know how I could ever repay them" I told Troy, letting some tears go; he made out my tears and softly kissed them away.

"My Mom sacrificed so much her life for me, she could've been so many things if I wasn't there but she never stopped, she did everything for me" I told him as Troy tightened his grip on me to comfort me "And then I found fashion, I felt as if I could do whatever I wanted as cliché as it sounds, I was a good girl, I had good grades so at first Mum was keen on me becoming a doctor but I finally convinced her and she said she only ever wanted my happiness"

"You were so brave Gabi, makes me respect you ten times more" Troy told me and something in his voice told me he was being honest. "Your Mom seems like such a great person as well"

"Oh that reminds me, Mami was talking about meeting you…" I began, changing the subject.

"I'd love to Gabriella, meet her that is" he smiled; I kissed what I made out to be his lips quickly as he held me.

"So you were a good girl in school hey?" Troy asked smirking.

"Yep" I smiled proudly "Tease me all you want but I was"

"Actually, I was always the jock that had those fantasies about the good girls" Troy said huskily against my ear.

"Very kinky" I gulped, oh Troy.

"You reckon you could make some of those fantasies' reality?" he teased, joking around… for now anyways.

"Goodnight Troy" I grinned, truth is told who didn't dream of the jocks?

"Jokes apart, I'm very proud of you Gabriella, honestly. Everything you did and went through, I'm so glad I have someone like you in my life, you're so beautiful" he whispered, I turned around and kissed him hard, I needed to feel his touch right now, he was… he was perfect.

I made myself comfortable in his arms once I pulled back and let out a yawn. "Night Troy" I repeated again but this time in a more tired voice.

"Good night baby" Troy whispered pressing his lips to my temple one last time.

That night, being in Troy Bolton's arms I felt like I belonged.


End file.
